


Acceptance

by thevalesofanduin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, I really have no clue what I did all right, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Acceptance<br/>Pairing: Legolas / Kili</p>
<p>The elf prince is watching him.</p>
<p>In fact, Kili thinks he’s been watching for a while but he can’t be sure. He’s never been really good with these kinds of things and the last time he just assumed something about someone he ended up getting slapped in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [essenceofthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofthedark/gifts).



The elf prince is watching him.

In fact, Kili thinks he’s been watching for a while but he can’t be sure. He’s never been really good with these kinds of things and the last time he just assumed something about someone he ended up getting slapped in the face.

But Fili is noticing it too judging by his brother’s elbow currently jabbing into his side. And for Fili to notice anything other than Bofur these days must mean it is _very_ obvious.

 

“He’s been at it ever since the coronation.” Fili tells him in a voice that might have been a whisper weren’t his brother quite intoxicated.

Kili nods. Oh he’s noticed. “He has.”

“What’cha gonna do ‘bout it?” Bofur asks, leaning against Fili’s shoulder and looking at Kili with a smirk.

Kili raises an eyebrow. “Nothing.”

He might have noticed Legolas watching, heck he might even _like_ it, but that doesn’t mean anything has to be done. True, the elf is quite kind on the eyes and Kili already has a few gems in mind that will represent the other perfectly. But he is an elf. Not only that, he is Thranduil’s son. Liking him – whether that be in a platonic way or not – is out of the question because his uncle won’t stand for it.

“Why?” Fili asks, sounding genuinely confused and Kili sees that Bofur is frowning, too.

Kili resists the urge to sigh. Drunk, the both of them. It clearly has muffled their clarity of thoughts for the both of them to be so confused.

Kili glances to Legolas. When the elf turns his head and looks his way – catching his eyes and looking genuinely surprised to find Kili looking at him – Kili quickly averts his eyes back to Fili and Bofur and he drops his voice to a soft, low rumble as he says: “He is Thranduil’s son. Thorin would _kill_ me. Slowly.”

Bofur snickers and looks at Fili, waggling his eyebrows.

Fili, laughs and gives his brother an amused look, pointing out: “If that’s your only objection... Uncle is a bit busy right now.”

Kili doesn’t need to look at Thorin to know Fili is right. Ever since Bilbo has agreed to stay in Erebor Thorin has been _busy_. But Kili has to admit that he’s not worried about tonight. He’s worried about tomorrow.

Because there are quite a few number of things that can happen tomorrow. The worst of all waking up to find that Legolas is the person his soul has been searching for his entire life. That would be bad, right? For this must be just a night of fun for the elf, no matter the result. How could an elf prince, as magnificent with a bow as Legolas and with a soul like the sun and a radiance as the moon ever like him, Kili son of Dis?

“Kee…” Fili interrupts his thoughts.

When he looks up, his brother is looking at him with a worried frown.

Fili shakes his hand and pats Kili’s shoulder. “Stop thinking.”

Kili blinks. “What?”

Next to Fili, Bofur chuckles. “It’s good advice. He kept thinkin’ too and ye all know how well that ended.”

Kili huffs, a small smile on his lips. Oh yes, he dares to hazard a guess there is no-one in the company that doesn’t know the pining and whining that befell them before Thorin – yes, _Thorin_ – actually demanded the two sort it out.

“But no worries, it will all be solved soon!” Fili suddenly says, a wide grin on his lips and he gives Kili a sturdy slap on the back.

“Indeed.” Bofur chuckles and then tugs at Fili’s arm. “’cuse us.” He says and Fili is all too happy to be dragged away.

But before they disappear around a corner, Fili turns around. “Have fun!” He says and hollers with laughter when Bofur and him round a corner.

 

Suddenly there is a hand on his shoulder, a soft and gentle touch but Kili startles nonetheless.

He turns straight away, only to be met someone a bit taller than he’d expected. He looks up and – doesn’t blush – gives Legolas a polite smile.

“Hello,” he manages, ready to kick himself for the stupid greeting but he can’t really say anything else. The rest of his mind is currently too busy _freaking out_.

“Hello,” Legolas returns with a polite nod of his head, although Kili catches the amused twinkle in his eyes. Legolas sits down on the empty chair next to Kili – which is standing closer than normal as Fili occupied it just moments earlier but he can’t say that he minds. “Congratulations on your uncle’s coronation.”

“Thank you,” Kili can’t help but notice that Legolas sounds sincere. It is a stark contrast to his father, which comes as a surprise. It shouldn’t be, for Kili is quite certain that if Legolas was like Thranduil he would have never looked twice at him.

Then Legolas extends his hand and Kili takes it without a moment of hesitation. “Legolas,”

“Kili,” he introduces himself, although introductions are hardly necessary for they both know who the other is. But this is different. This is them introducing each other to each other without family ties and titles and it sends a spark of _something_ through Kili.

Legolas smiles at him – and what a gorgeous smile it is. “Well met, Kili. It is good to see you do not share the same opinion as your uncle.”

Kili chuckles and looks up at Legolas with a playful twinkle in his eyes – not trying to think of the fact neither Legolas nor himself has pulled back their hand yet. “I could say the same about you.”

“Indeed,” Legolas says, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Kili’s knuckle before finally letting go of his hand.

The moment Legolas lets go, Kili wishes he hasn’t. He misses the warmth and comfort in the contact, the spark he is sure Legolas felt as well. He flexes his fingers against the table and notes that the other looks pleased at seeing this.

_Huh_ , he thinks, maybe he is interested. The idea makes his heart flutter and all Kili can think when that happens is: _I’m fucked_.

Or well, he hopes he might be, but that’s something completely different.

“How is the restoration of the kingdom? The banquet hall looks impressive, considering what’s happened and the little time you have had to make it presentable.” Legolas says, waving a hand around.

The question takes Kili by surprise. It sounds awfully, well, awkward. Almost like Legolas doesn’t quite know what to say. When Kili sees the tension in the other’s shoulder he realizes that he doesn’t know what to say.

That’s when it hits him that around them conversation has fallen silent. Others are listening in and the comfortable air around them is shattered as soon as it came.

Kili doesn’t like it one bit.

He won’t have a lot of opportunities to get to know the prince better after this. Not if Thorin has his way and never sees an elf in his lifetime again.

“Restoration is going well. Progress is slow, though, but there are several parts of Erebor that are close to resembling their past grandeur again.” Kili says and he swears that if after this Fili ever dares to claim he isn’t eloquent, he will murder his brother. “Mayhap I can show you? It certainly would be an honor to show you around Erebor.”

Legolas smiles at him, not just a polite one but a happy one, his blue eyes twinkling as he nods. “The honor would be all mine, I can assure you.”

Kili can’t help but grin. Not wanting to stay in the banquet hall, scrutinized under dozens of curious looks, he stands up. “So shall we go for a walk?”

Legolas stands up with a nod. “Yes, that sounds like a plan.”

 

They take a walk.

It is a long walk through the hallways of Erebor, where Kili proudly shows Legolas things that will be. They talk, they ask questions, they get to know each other. And if somewhere during their walk, their fingers intertwine neither says a thing. In fact, the further they walk the stronger the grip becomes and the closer to each other they walk.

And when it is late – or early, they both really don’t know – Kili asks if Legolas would want to spend the night in his bed.

Kili is slightly insecure whereas Legolas is steady and soothing. Kili is fire and passion while Legolas is loving and gentle. Kili is selfish, takes more than he gets but Legolas is very happy to give. Their lovemaking is as shy as it is confident, as gentle as it is rough and touches are both impatient and lingering. But above all there is an understanding between them. An understanding which only intensifies when Kili surrenders to Legolas and when Legolas turns them around, on his back with Kili on top to take the lead. An understanding which is close to being set in stone when they lie down together, a mess of tangled limbs.

This is more than just one night. This is more than either of the princes would have ever dared to admit just a few hours before. 

But it _is_ and as they rest, neither truly minds.

Tomorrow is a lifetime away and something to be worried about when it comes. For now, Kili basks in the warmth and love that is Legolas and he is truly happy.


End file.
